The area of a rectangle is $28$ square meters. The length is $7$ meters. What is the width of the rectangle?
Solution: Area is the amount of space a flat shape fills. $\text{Area of a rectangle} = \text{width} \times \text{height}$ The ${\text{area}}$ of the rectangle is ${28}$ square meters and the ${\text{length}}$ is ${7}$ meters. $7\text{ m}$ $7\text{ m}$ $$ $w$ $w$ $28\text{ meters}^2$ $\begin{aligned} {\text{area}} &= {7}\times{w}\\\\ {28} &= {7}\times{w}\\\\ {28}\div7&={w} \end{aligned}$ The width of the rectangle is ${4}$ meters.